


Cold Iron

by chaosys



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Gen, Short, the weird stuff that comes out of a game of Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosys/pseuds/chaosys
Summary: I was playingSlashlast night with@irisbleuficand a few others, and this was just too silly to resist actually writing. I regret nothing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing [Slash](http://www.gamesbyplaydate.com/slash/) last night with [@irisbleufic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic) and a few others, and this was just too silly to resist actually writing. I regret nothing!

Jadis, the White Witch, self-styled Queen of Narnia, surveyed the expanse of statues before her. The gardens, the courtyards, even portions of the halls were all littered with what had once been living beings, now frozen in various expressions of terror. Snow fell and gathered atop the statues, matching the grave-cold desolation of her soul.

The stillness was suddenly shattered by the meteoric arrival of a man, encased entirely in red-and-gold armor. The figure stood, as the helm's faceplate lifted with a hiss.

"Jadis, right? White Witch, evil snow queen, all-around stone-cold bitch. Yeah."

The Witch stared in shock. "You dare-? Who do you think you are?"

"Tony Stark, millionaire playboy philanthropist and genius inventor. Anyway. Aslan called. I'm here to fix the icing problem."


End file.
